Busy Man
by The Letter Z
Summary: Harry is a busy man, who wouldn't be when you're head of the Auror's department. So what happens on Christmas when he realizes he knows noting about his own son? And the fact he hasn't been home for Christmas the last ten years at least doesn't really hel


**just so you know:**

normal is in the present _**bolded italics are the song lyrics **italics are memories and letters_

* * *

Ginny Potter spent every Christmas in the kitchen, baking cookies, making apple cider for her kids, and just filling the entire house with Christmas cheer.

Well, almost the entire house. Both Albus and Lily seemed to be just like their mother. They both would help decorate the tree, bake cookies with their mother, and sing Christmas carols to pass the time. Meanwhile, Harry would end up staying at work late into Christmas Eve, and every year would stay out Christmas morning, protecting the world from evil, almost like a super hero. Yet whenever he was home during the season, he was with his two youngest children decorating the tree, and sometimes even sitting up with them watching those cheesy Christmas specials on the TV.

But there was one Potter who dreaded Christmas every year: James Sirius Potter.

Ever since he was little, he was the one who had to take the roll of father come Christmas morning. He set up the video camera his mother insisted they had every year, he made sure they said thank you, passed out the presents, and did all other fatherly duties.

James knew how hard Christmas truly was on his family. His father would always feel bad but stay out anyways, saying he'll stay home next year, but he never did. Once the kids were asleep, or so she thought, Ginny would sit in the living room and cry. She got her hopes up every year that Harry would stay home, but every year when he left Christmas Eve-Day, her hopes were shattered.

Of course James made sure his siblings never heard their mom cry. Sometimes he'd play muggle Christmas carols on the radio, or read them their favorite Christmas stories. Anything to keep them believing in the spirit of Christmas. He, however, hadn't even said Merry Christmas to anybody since he was six.

This year was just like any other; James knew his father was planning on leaving and not coming back until they were asleep the next day. So, not even caring to change into clothes, James went downstairs in just flannel pajama pants.

"Merry Christmas Eve-Day!" Lily smiled and kissed her older brother on the cheek.

"Same to you," James mumbled in reply as he reached into a cabinet and pulled out a bowl and Lucky Charms.

"Are you sure you want cereal? I'm making Christmas Tree pancakes." Ginny smiled warmly at her son.

"No thanks."

"You're such a Scrooge," Lily laughed, "You never get into the Christmas spirit."

"I wonder why." James muttered as he sat across the table from his dad, making sure Harry heard him.

_**There's a little boy out in the driveway  
His basketball in hand  
Saying Daddy could we play a little one on one  
You pat him on the back and say not now son  
I'm a busy man**_

Harry looked up from his morning news paper, "Did you say something James?"

James rolled his eyes, "No." James and his father never seemed to get along. For the first four years of James' life, Harry was climbing the ranks of the ministry. Once he was there, however, he had a six year old and a one year old. Unintentionally he gave the one year old more attention, leaving James feeling rather unwanted. Then he had his youngest and the only girl. She was truly Daddy's little girl. So most of Harry's, and Ginny's for that matter, attention was on Albus and Lily.

"Merry Christmas Eve-Day all!" Albus announced as he walked into the kitchen, "What's for breakfast?"

"Christmas Tree pancakes!" Lily announced happily.

Albus smile widened and he sat down next to his father, but looked over to his brother, "Why are you eating cereal?"

"I like cereal." James replied, not looking up.

"You're such a Scrooge!" Albus laughed, Lily joined in.

"That's exactly what I told him!"

"You two, stop talking about your brother that way." Ginny demanded as she flipped some pancakes. She knew how he felt about Christmas, she saw the flicker of sadness every Christmas morning when they began to open presents without Harry. Once Albus was born, she also realized how much time Harry was spending with his new born son; he never spent that kind of time with James.

"Then maybe he should stop being such a Scrooge!" Harry laughed with his two younger kids. However, once Ginny turned around and shot him a warning glare, he stopped. "Listen to your mother."

"But Dad, you see it, don't you?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." Harry whispered so Ginny didn't hear.

"Oh really?" James asked, "When do you see it? Tell me, is it when you're at work every bloody Christmas morning or when-"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Harry reprimanded.

James was about to speak, but then a knock came, "I'll get that." And he left the room.

_**His sister's out on the sidewalk  
Setting up a lemonade stand  
Hey Daddy don't you want to buy a glass from me  
You say maybe later, can't you see I'm a busy man**_

"What's his problem?" Albus asked once James left the room.

"I don't know." Harry replied. He never did understand his eldest son.

Ginny placed a pancake on her two kids' plates and then turned to her husband, "Harry can I talk to you?"

But before he could stand up, his best friend and brother-in-law came in with his wife and two kids. "Merry Christmas Eve-Day!"

"Uncle Ron!" Albus and Lily yelled as they bolted out of their seats and over to their redheaded uncle.

Once everyone said hello to each other, except James who was unintentionally kicked off the table because his uncle and two cousins took three seats, then his dad and two siblings took the other three of the six seat table, they began to talk about Christmas. James just sat at the island, eating his cereal blocking out the world around him.

"So Harry," His aunt Hermione started, "Are you also going into work to-" But she stopped when she saw the look Ginny was giving her.

"What was that, Herms?" Harry asked, his back was facing Ginny now so he couldn't see the look.

"I was going to ask if you were going to work on Albus and James' quidditch skills this break." Hermione covered for herself.

"Well Albus', yes, but James doesn't like quidditch that much." Harry replied.

Ginny turned towards her son, but he just shook his head. He didn't want to fight with his father, not on Christmas.

Ron looked over at Harry, a little confused, "Really, cause Rose tells me James is the most brilliant chaser Hogwarts has had in a while."

"Must be a different James." Harry laughed nonchalantly.

"It's not, Uncle Harry." Rose informed him, "It's James. He's amazing!"

Harry turned towards James, "You play quidditch?"

"Yes, and I have for quite some time." James replied, "I've been riding since mom let me on a broom when she used to play."

_**You got to go, got to run  
Hit it hard and get it done  
Everyone can see you're going far  
You got responsibilities**_

James didn't look back at his lame excuse for a father, James wasn't just a quidditch player, last year at the age of fifteen he had scouts coming and they were amazed by his skills, even asked him to sign a contract. But he was determined to have an education and told them he'd think about it once he was out of school.

"How come you've never told me?" Harry couldn't believe he didn't know his own son was into quidditch. Reality seemed to be playing an awfully cruel trick on him.

James wanted to replied with he tried, because it was true. He tried to get his dad to teach him quidditch, but every time Harry would reply with he was too busy. That's actually most of the reason James was so good. He used to train three times as hard as the most dedicated players, thinking that if he was good, Harry would come to a match. That never happened.

So the boy sent his mother a look saying he clearly didn't want to talk about it. Ginny nodded and then grabbed some Christmas cookies from a nearby place, "Who wants cookies!"

All four of the younger kids jumped up and ran over to Ginny, as did Ron. Hermione just sat with a guilty look on her face while Harry continued to stare at his oldest son in confusion.

_**A crazy schedule that you keep  
And when you say that time's a-wasting  
You don't know how right you are  
Busy man  
**_

The conversation somehow went back to Christmas once the kids sat down at the table again, but Harry couldn't get the fact he didn't know his son was into quidditch off his mind.

"Ginny, did you know?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded, "Yes, I'm the one who taught him how to fly. I've also invited you to come to a few games with me; you always said you were too busy."

"So, you think you're going to be captain next year?" Harry inquired.

James froze. He could almost hear his heart break, "It's Christmas, let's not talk about sports."

"So you don't think so?" Harry asked.

James turned to his mom again. She seemed to be the only thing getting him through this horrid conversation. But she shrugged; she didn't know how to get out of this one. So, James decided to answer truthfully, "I've been captain since last year."

"Didn't you know Harry?" Hermione asked after she quietly asked Ron to get the four younger ones out of the room. "We even had a party for it."

Harry began to look through his memory, he did remember James being very excited two summers ago, and there might have been a party, but then he remembered there was. He was too busy to be there.

Before he could say anything, James jumped up, "I'm going to my room."

_**There's a woman in the bedroom crying  
Saying I thought we had plans  
You say honey I'm sorry I'll make it up  
When the job slows down and I'm not such  
A busy man  
**_

"How did I forget about that?" Harry asked himself aloud.

Ginny wiped the silent tear on her cheek. It was situations like these that brought her out of her the Christmas spirit that kept her so content and put her into reality. "You were at work."

Harry began to think, he didn't know that much about James, the only way he knew his eldest son's age was by finding Albus' and adding five years. That just wasn't right. "What else have I missed?"

_**You got to go, got to run  
Hit it hard and get it done  
Everyone can see you're going far  
You got responsibilities  
**_

James stayed in his room for the rest of the day until he was summoned by his mom's calling. When he got downstairs, he saw his dad was dressed nicely in a suit, just like he was everyday he was going to work.

When he looked at the clock, James sighed, Harry was leaving earlier then usual, probably in an attempt to actually get back while his kids were awake.

"You need something, mom?" James questioned.

"Your father wanted to talk to you for a moment." Ginny said and then left the room.

Harry turned to his eldest son, "How are you, James?"

"Just peachy." James replied.

Harry waited some time for any thing else, but just got an impatient stare from his son, obviously James didn't want to be there. Harry then sighed, "Never mind, just have a Merry Christmas."

And with that, Harry left.

_**A crazy schedule that you keep  
And when you say that time's a-wasting  
You don't know how right you are  
Busy man**__  
_

Suddenly, James felt a small hand hold onto his own as he stood emotionless in the foyer. "James, is Daddy going to work, again?"

When James looked down, he saw sadness in Lily's big, emerald eyes. "Yeah, but we can still have fun without him."

"But last year he said he was going to be here this year!" Lily complained, she always took Harry leaving the hardest because she was Daddy's Little Girl.

James kneeled next to his little sister, "I have an idea. How about you and me get some mattresses and we'll sleep in the living room and watch Frosty the Snowman and Rudolf. We'll drink apple cider and eat candy canes and chocolate covered popcorn."

"Can we dress Staggie up in tinsel and bells?" She asked with a smile. Staggie was James' stuffed animal stag he got as a present for his first Christmas from his dad. Lily was madly in love with the stuffed deer.

"Sure," James smiled, "But first you have to go get into your pajamas!" And as fast as she could, she sprinted for her room. James sighed as he watched her go, once again it was his time to play dad.

_**Have you ever seen a headstone with these words  
"If only I had spent more time at work"  
**_

James went into the kitchen and asked his mom to conjure three mattresses into the living room, for he knew Albus would want to join him and Lily.

"James, you don't have to do this you know." Ginny told her son, "You don't have to pick up the pieces every time he leaves, I should be doing that."

"Mom, I want to," James admitted, "Just because he's a workaholic doesn't mean you have to do everything for him. Besides, I do enjoy myself hanging out with them sometimes."

Ginny just laughed, "Alright, I'll conjure the mattresses."

James thanked her and then ran upstairs to grab his stuffed animal. Sure he's a big strong man, but he's a small, mischievous kid at heart who loved his stuffed animal.

For hours the three Potter kids laughed and played, every so often being joined by their mother. It was like almost every year at the Potter house, everyone feeling loved and happy.

By the time they fell asleep, Ginny was spread out across the couch, Albus had all the covers on him, one loan leg sticking out, kicking every so often. As for James, he was leaned up against couch with his arms protectively around his little sister who was secure in his lap. And tightly, as if holding on for dear life, Lily was clutching Staggie who was momentarily covered in tinsel.

_**There's a call one day from the office  
They need you down in Birmingham  
You say no way, the weekend's mine  
I got plans with the kids and a date with my wife  
I'm a busy man**_

Harry James Potter was sitting in his office. Usually he felt guilty for leaving his family on Christmas, but this year he felt even worse. James had gotten to him. He didn't even know his son was into quidditch, let alone captain of Gryffindor.

He opened up the drawer in his desk and pulled out the stack of letters James had written him and Ginny. She'd read them first, and then give them to Harry. He'd always say he'd read them at work, but never did. They just sat in a drawer gathering dust.

Leafing through them, he saw one that said on the back flap _Mom, you'll be so proud!_

Then, he took out the letter and began to read.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Guess what! You know that scout I mentioned last time I wrote? Well he loved me! He said I'd go far! Can you believe it? He even offered me a spot on the reserve team! But don't worry Mom, I told him I had to finish my education at Hogwarts first._

_Well, I've got to go, we're having a party celebrating the victory. 420-60!!!!!! _

_Love, James _

A scout was looking at his son, his son! Pride began to flow through Harry's blood as he stared at it. 420-60? That was beyond amazing! And he missed it because of work, stupid, stupid work.

Then, he remembered Christmas ten years before and the look in James' eyes when he began to leave...

_Harry grabbed his suit case and began to leave when he heard someone ask, "Dad?"_

_He turned around and saw James standing there in black sweats and a red sweatshirt with Staggie, the little bit torn and slightly faded Stag, in his hands. "Yes, son?"_

"_You promised you'd stay this year." James pointed out. "And the year before that, too. Why are you leaving?"_

"_I have to protect the world from bad guys." Harry informed his son._

"_But aren't all the bad guys at home with their families?" _

"_No, not all of them." Harry sadly admitted. "I'll tell you what, I'll come home next Christmas, I promise." _

_James' eyes suddenly turned hard. "No you won't." And with that, the little six year old ran off. Harry was going to run after him, but once he checked his watch, he saw he didn't have the time to._

Well, that was the old Harry. This is the new Harry.

_**You got to go, got to run  
Take a break and have some fun  
Those that love you most  
Say you've come far  
Got some new priorities  
In that schedule that you keep  
And when you say that time's a-wasting  
Now you know how right you are  
Busy man**_

James was first to open his eyes, once he was awake, he carefully sat Lily down on the mattress and went into his Mom's room. Knowing that she went to sleep before him, he knew she hadn't put out the presents that were supposedly from Santa Claus.

Once he put every present around the tree and every treat in the stockings, he grabbed Staggie, who Lily had let go of, and went into the kitchen to make hot cocoa, just like he did every year. However, when he walked in, he noticed there was already hot cocoa in mugs on the counter. He then looked at the table to see his father sitting there with a cup of coffee and a news paper in hand.

"Dad?" James questioned, subconsciously holding onto his stuffed stag tighter.

Harry looked up to see James, clad in a red sweatshirt and black sweats with Staggie, the torn and faded stag, in his hands. "Yes, son?"

"Aren't you supposed to be leaving?" James asked.

Harry stood up and then walked over to his son, "I promised that I'd be here, so this is where I'm going to be."

James looked a little reluctant to believe him, but when he saw the look in his Dad's eye, he knew he was there to stay. Harry then embraced his son in a warm hug. When they pulled away, James couldn't help but smile, "Merry Christmas, Dad."

* * *

**a/n: this one might seem odd, but i was writing it to Mariah Carey's "All I Want for Christmas" and as i continued i thought it fit this song better, so that's why there's a Christmas theme**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor the song "Busy Man" by Billy Ray Cyrus **


End file.
